Truly, Madly, Deeply (Traducción)
by Circe Drogo
Summary: Stiles está teniendo un momento privado cuando Derek lo interrumpe y termina por involucrarse. Traducción del inglés de la historia escrita en AO3 "Truly, Madly, Deeply" de briewinchester.


_"¡Mierda!"_

Derek supo que debería irse tan pronto como el gemido entrecortado y un zumbido bajo llegaran a sus oídos. Pero fue ese aroma dulce que provenía de la habitación de Stiles lo que lo mantuvo enraizado en su lugar. Ese exquisito aroma de excitación hizo que la boca de Derek se hiciera agua y su polla se endureciera y empujara dolorosamente contra sus pantalones vaqueros.

Necesitaba irse. Ahora mismo. Estaba entrometiéndose en el tiempo privado de Stiles y necesitaba marchase. Se apartó de la casa y se alejó unos cuantos metros antes de quedarse helado. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la casa para asegurarse de haber escuchado _eso_ correctamente.

 _"Oh, mierda, sí. Así. ¡Oh dios, Derek! Sí, cógeme bien duro Der"._

Derek sintió como un gruñido atravesaba su pecho y le subía hasta garganta. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa. Sentía a su lobo en la superficie y sabía que sus ojos resplandecían de un rojo brillante, sus colmillos comenzaron a descender mientras subía lentamente hasta la ventana abierta de Stiles. Derek entró silenciosamente a la habitación y ese dulce olor lo golpeó en la cara. Inhaló el aroma y su lobo supo que tenía que reclamar al adolescente. Jodidamente ahora.

Derek negó con la cabeza para despejarse un poco y observó la escena. Frente a él estaba Stiles en todo su esplendor, arrodillado en su cama empalándose a sí mismo lentamente con un consolador que vibraba. Y a juzgar por el olor a esperma que impregnaba la habitación, Stiles había estado haciendo esto por un tiempo.

"Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Der, voy a ... ¡oh Dios, me voy a correr!

Derek se acomodó en una esquina oscura mientras veía a Stiles desarmarse. Se lamió los labios cuando ese dulce aroma se hizo más espeso. Sintió que su lobo se volvía loco y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Se quedó parado un momento, tratando de calmarse para no asustar al adolescente, y se acercó más a la cama.

Cuando Derek se acercó, pudo ver exactamente por dónde estaba entrando el consolador en Stiles. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener el gemido-gruñido que quería abandonar sus labios. Derek quería enterrar su nariz en ese coño húmedo y completamente depilado. Necesitaba estar más cerca de ese olor embriagador.

Ahora estaba cerca de la cama, podía ver el sudor cayendo por la cara del chico y el cabello enmarañado en su frente. Derek observó al chico rebotar sobre el juguete un poco más antes de que decidir hacer su movimiento. Extendió una mano y tocó el hombro de Stiles antes de subir a la cama para arrodillarse detrás del adolescente.

"Shh, está bien, soy yo" le susurró al oído del joven para evitar que se alejara.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Derek aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba sin camisa? "D-Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tartamudeó cuando el juguete continuó vibrando en su interior.

Dios, esto era tan embarazoso. Pero Stiles estaba demasiado abrumado para preocuparse ahora mismo.

Derek deslizó sus labios sobre los anchos hombros de chico, lamiendo el salado sabor del sudor mientras avanzaba.

"Vine a preguntarte algo y te escuché complaciéndote a ti mismo. Me alejaba cuando oí que gemías mi nombre. Fue como si un imán me atrajera hasta ti. Dios, hueles delicioso. " gimió mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de Stiles para besar su cuello.

Stiles gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Derek más espacio. El chico estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones y el placer que casi olvidó que aún tenía el vibrador en su coño, todavía zumbando por dentro y rozando su clítoris. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia abajo sobre el juguete, buscando otro orgasmo. Con la boca de Derek en su cuello y el vibrador, Stiles sintió que se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Joder, Derek! ¡Der, me voy a correr! "Stiles gimió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro del mayor.

Derek se apartó del cuello de Stiles, lamiendo la gran marca que dejó. Su lobo exudaba regocijo y satisfacción al reclamar al adolescente. Derek también se regodeó. Movió sus manos para sostener las caderas del adolescente, sintiendo que sus ojos brillaban aún más al ver y sentir que el adolescente se corría de nuevo.

"Sí, Stiles, vamos, sí, córrete para mí cariño. Muéstrame cuánto me deseas." le susurró al oído.

Stiles rodó sus caderas más rápido y gritó mientras se apretaba fuertemente alrededor del juguete, las vibraciones en su clítoris lo hacían hipersensible, pero aún así era tan bueno.

"Necesito sacarlo. Es demasiado." Jadeó.

Derek tomó al adolescente levantándolo para sacarle el juguete, apagó el consolador y lo dejó a un lado para limpiarlo más tarde. Ayudó a Stiles a recostarse en la cama, lo apoyó contra las almohadas y masajeó aliviando el dolor que surgió en las piernas del chico por haber estado arrodillado durante tanto tiempo. Se inclinó para ajustar su polla dolorosamente dura, pero decidió mejor levantarse de la cama para quitarse los pantalones vaqueros.

Stiles gimió y se lamió los labios mientras extendía las piernas, mostrando su coño empapado. "Tenía la sensación de te habías corrido y manchado tus jeans".

Derek miró a Stiles y sus ojos se concentraron en su coño mojado y sin pelo. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver el enorme e hinchado clítoris de Stiles. Quería presionar su boca allí.

"Stiles, ¿puedo probarte?" Preguntó roncamente.

Stiles gimió y abrió más las piernas. "Oh Dios mío. ¡Sí!"

Derek no perdió el tiempo. Se arrastró entre las piernas del chico y presionó sus labios alrededor de ese enorme clítoris. Gimió cuando los jugos dulces de Stiles golpearon sus papilas gustativas. Derek chupó el clítoris de Stiles por un momento antes de comenzar a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dándole una mini mamada.

Stiles nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Ninguna clase de juguete se había acercado a esto. Y los tenía de todo tipo. Agarró el cabello de Derek mientras el lobo se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre su clítoris como si fuera una polla. Gimió y sintió que su coño se apretaba y goteaba.

"Derek, joder, muy bien. Mm, sí, solo así. Oh."

Derek gimió antes de bajar a lamer y succionar la húmeda entrada. Después de unos minutos se alejó, con los jugos de Stiles embadurnando su cara, manchando sus labios y barbilla. Insertó dos dedos mientras Stiles gemía y lentamente los empujó desde adentro y hacia afuera.

Derek lo besó desde abdomen hasta su pecho y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca, mordiendo y chupando el pequeño nudo. Se movió hacia el otro pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento, antes de alejarse lentamente para mirar a Stiles. Las pupilas del adolescente estaban tan abiertas que el marrón era apenas visible.

"Dime, Stiles, ¿alguna vez te has corrido hasta chorrearte entero?", Preguntó.

Stiles se retorció en los dedos de Derek. Dios, eran tan grandes y gruesos; mejor que sus propias delgadas falanges. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia esos gloriosos dedos antes de darse cuenta de que Derek le había hecho una pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza para poder concentrarse.

"Eh, una vez. Pero fue un completo accidente. Ni siquiera pensé que podía hacer eso. Intenté hacerlo nuevamente, pero no pude llegar hasta ese punto" jadeó antes de que el pensamiento racional lo abandonara por completo. "Espera, ¿cómo es que estás tan tranquilo con esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que un chico con vagina es un poco... extraño? ¿Incorrecto? ¿No me encuentras repugnante?

Derek detuvo sus acciones para mirar a Stiles, arqueando una ceja. "¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso en este momento?"

Stiles lo pensó y se movió de nuevo sobre los dedos de Derek. "Tienes razón. Esta conversación puede esperar totalmente hasta después de que me folles". Gimió cuando Derek presionó contra su punto G.

Derek le sonrió al adolescente. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a follarte? Tal vez solo quiero prestarte un dedo hasta que te corras, ver cómo te retuerces en mis manos mientras suplicas y lloras para reemplazarlos por mi gran y gruesa polla".

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza hacia la almohada mientras se agarraba de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y las acercaba hacia su pecho. "¡Joder, mierda, mierda, Derek! Por favor, te necesito dentro mí".

Derek sonrió, ignorando sus súplicas, y se inclinó hacia abajo tomando el clítoris de Stiles en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo. Añadió un tercer dedo después de un rato para estirarlo más y así no lastimar al adolescente cuando finalmente consiguiera meter su polla dentro.

Stiles movió sus manos de sus piernas para agarrarse del cabello de Derek mientras el lobo lo llenaba de esos dedos gruesos. Movió sus caderas mientras Derek chupaba su clítoris de nuevo.

"¡Mierda, Der! Te necesito, te necesito ahora. ¡Por favor! No puedo esperar más." Gimió mientras le rogaba al mayor que se lo follara ya.

Derek se apartó del clítoris de Stiles, jadeando ligeramente. Levantó la vista hacia el chico y sonrió. "¿Qué necesitas, bebé?"

Stiles agarró fuertemente sus mantas mientras miraba a Derek. "No seas un asno, Hale. ¡Levántate y fóllame ya!

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba los dedos de la entrada de Stiles y se movía para alinearse antes de detenerse a mirar al adolescente. "Uh, ¿debería usar un condón?"

Stiles gimió cuando Derek se detuvo. ¡Ah, estaba tan cerca de perder su _v-card_ que prácticamente podía saborearlo! Entonces se dio cuenta de que su acompañante le había hecho otra pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste tipo y todas sus preguntas?

"¿Huh? Ah, bueno, si quieres y si te hace sentir más cómodo. Pero me gustaría sentirte cuando te corras dentro de mí, y no puedo quedar embarazada si eso es lo que te preocupa".

Derek no entendió por qué esa declaración lo hizo sentir decepcionado, pero asintió con la cabeza y empujó suavemente dentro de Stiles. Gimió cuando sintió que el chico se abría a su alrededor.

"¡Dios, estás tan apretado!", Gimió Derek.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de ser llenado por una polla de verdad por primera vez. Joder, ¡se sentía increíble! No creía que pudiera volver a usar sus juguetes de plástico después de probar algo verdadero. Puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Derek.

"¡Duh! Virgen, idiota. ¡Mierda! "Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par por la capacidad de Derek ahondar en su interior. "Así que, es grande, y va muy profundo". Susurró con asombro.

Derek le sonrió al adolescente y se detuvo cuando por fin entró entero. Sintió a su lobo regocijándose mientras Stiles aprobaba su tamaño. "¿Se siente bien?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

Stiles se apretó contra Derek. "Tan bueno. Muy muy bien. Muévete, muévete ahora. Por favor."

Derek levantó una de las piernas de Stiles para envolver su cintura y acomodó la otra sobre su hombro. Lentamente rodó sus caderas antes de establecer un ritmo decente.

Stiles trató de moverse al ritmo de las caderas de Derek, pero se sentía demasiado bien así como estaba. Una idea inundó su imaginación y gimió ante las imágenes mentales. Sintió su clítoris palpitar por la excitación.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se encendieron ante el estallido de excitación que provino del chico. Miró al adolescente mientras sentía que sus ojos brillaban y sus colmillos se alargaban. No pudo evitar que un poco de saliva aterrizara en el vientre de Stiles.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó con sus colmillos afuera.

"En mí. Montándote". Stiles ni siquiera dudó en responder.

Derek gruñó y tiró de las piernas de Stiles, se aferró a las caderas del adolescente mientras lo volteaba para terminar acostado sobre el colchón y Stiles a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

"Muéstrame lo que tienes, cariño", le sonrió al adolescente.

Stiles jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación de tener la polla de Derek aún más profundo. "Oh."

Puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y giró sus caderas de manera experimental antes de comenzar a montar a Derek como si estuviera montando su consolador.

"OhdiosOhdiosOhdiosOhdios! ¡Joder! ¡Demonios! Así, profundo, tan bueno, tan grande. Te quiero dentro de mí para siempre. No quiero que te vayas nunca." Gimió Stiles.

Derek agarró las caderas del adolescente y empujó hacia arriba mientras Stiles bajaba. "¿De verdad lo quieres, bebé?"

Stiles gimió y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡Sí Sí! Lo quiero realmente muchísimo".

Los ojos rojos del alfa hicieron que la lujuria de Stiles aumentara. "Stiles, necesito preguntarte algo importante. ¿Puedes concentrarte por un minuto? "

El chico se obligó a dejar de moverse, soltando un gemido antes de mirar a Derek. "¿Qué es?"

"¿Cómo te sientes respecto al anudamiento?", Preguntó Derek.

Stiles sintió que se le hacía la boca agua por la pregunta. No iba a mentir. Consumió todo el porno pervertido que se podía encontrar en Internet y profundizó en cosas extremas. Incluso poseía un consolador que no solo le servía para follar sino que también anudaba, ¡ese mismo que le dio los mejores orgasmos de toda su jodida vida!

"Lo quiero. Lo quiero muchísimo, Derek. ¿Por favor? Dame tu nudo, anúdame", suplicó mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Derek gruñó ante la desesperación en el tono de Stiles, apretando su cadera más fuerte. "¿Ahora mismo? Dime, Stiles, ¿acaso eres toda una puta?

Stiles mordió su labio inferior mientras rebotaba frenéticamente en la polla de Derek, buscando ese nudo que tan desesperadamente quería. "¡Sí! Tengo un consolador con nudo que uso cuando me siento extremadamente caliente. Imagino que es tuyo. Me hace correrme y correrme mientras me estira tanto que mi agujero se expande cuando lo saco, chorreando por todo el lugar".

Stiles se movía más rápido ahora que la fantasía que contaba se estaba desarrollando no solo dentro de su mente. Rebotó más fuerte en la polla de Derek, persiguiendo lo prometido, eso mismo que conseguía después de una buena sesión de masturbación con ese maldito consolador con nudo. "¡Der, por favor! Quiero correrme con tu nudo".

Derek sintió su pene cada vez más duro mientras su nudo comenzaba a formarse por la fantasía que Stiles pintaba para él. Gruñó y apretó más las caderas, asegurándose de que aparecieran hematomas más tarde, y asintió frenéticamente. Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba a un ritmo más rápido. "Está bien, bebé. Te daré lo que necesitas".

Stiles se preparó cuando Derek finalmente comenzó a follarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando los ojos hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo, exponiendo inconscientemente su cuello al lobo Alfa.

Derek se agarró a Stiles mientras se levantaba y repartía chupetones oscuros en el largo cuello del adolescente. "Sabes tan bien, Stiles", gruñó contra la piel sudorosa.

Stiles gimió y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del alfa, sosteniéndolo en su lugar contra su cuello. "Mm ... márcame, Derek. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo".

Las caderas de Derek flaquearon en su ritmo ante las palabras de Stiles, pero se recuperó enseguida, casi redoblando sus esfuerzos. Se estaba acercando, podía sentir que su nudo se hacía más grande y no podía esperar hasta que estuviera del todo enterrado dentro del estrecho y pequeño coño de Stiles, llenándolo de semen.

Sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban de nuevo, aumentando la necesidad de morder y reclamar a su compañero. "Voy a reclamarte, Stiles. Voy a hacerte mío. ¿Quieres eso Stiles? ¿Quieres ser mío?"

Stiles gimió y se agarró fuertemente a Derek. Esto era todo lo que siempre había querido, alguien que lo quisiera y lo amara y lo cuidara. Alguien que pudiera ver más allá de su falta de partes masculinas y simplemente amarlo tal y como era. Y allí estaba Derek, ofreciéndole todo lo que quería en bandeja de plata. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Antes de darte mi respuesta, necesito saber algo primero. ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿O es solo una especie de situación de uso de ´Stiles para salir de ésta situación y luego volvemos a la situación anterior´? ¿O realmente estás aquí porque ciertamente quieres conocerme, salir conmigo y hacer toda esa mierda de amor y pareja conmigo? ", Preguntó.

No podía mirar a Derek a los ojos, demasiado asustado de lo que podría encontrar. No soportaría ver el rechazo en esos preciosos ojos caleidoscópicos que tanto amaba. Stiles no estaba seguro de si podría permitirse pasar por esto si Derek no lo respetaba por la mañana.

Derek detuvo todo movimiento y miró a Stiles, quien deliberadamente evitaba el contacto visual con él. Movió su mano y levantó la cara de Stiles para trabar la vista el uno al otro. Lo miró con cariño antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar un ligero beso en esos suaves labios.

"Sí, Stiles, te quiero a ti. No estaría por anudarte si no lo hiciera. Los nudos están diseñados para compañeros y bueno, para el apareamiento, y mi lobo te eligió para ser nuestro hace mucho tiempo. De acuerdo, puede que nos hayamos peleado por eso, pero después de estar contigo así, no puedo negarnos más lo que queremos. Si quieres pensarlo durante un tiempo, me retiraré ahora mismo y te haré llegar sólo con mis dedos o la boca".

Stiles observó el enigma que representaba Derek Hale. No pudo evitar sentir cuando su corazón se hinchaba de amor por el lobo alfa y un calor brillante y difuso se extendiera por su pecho ante las palabras de Derek. Apoyó la frente en la de su lobo.

"No es necesario. Reclámame Alpha. ¿Por favor? Quiero ser tu pareja." Susurró Stiles en el espacio que los separaba.

Derek sintió que su lobo aullaba por la victoria de finalmente tener a su pareja y sonrió. Pero aún necesitaba estar verificarlo. "¿Estás seguro? Una vez que haga esto, no hay vuelta atrás, al menos para mí".

Stiles ahuecó sus manos y tomó la cara de Derek. "Estoy muy seguro. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como tu compañero".

Derek capturó los labios de Stiles en un beso mientras los volteaba de nuevo para quedar sobre el chico. Comenzó a empujar lentamente mientras disfrutaba de su compañero. Sólo duró un poco a ese ritmo, Derek no lo pudo mantener por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba reclamar a su compañero.

"Voy a reclamar ahora bebé. ¿Estás listo? " Preguntó mientras repartía besos en el cuello de Stiles.

"Sí, sí, estoy listo Alpha. ¡Quiero ser tuyo! " dijo Stiles mientras asentía frenéticamente.

Derek gruñó con satisfacción mientras afirmaba las caderas del adolescente e iniciaba un ritmo brutal. Sentía cómo su nudo se hinchaba cada vez más y se volvía más difícil de empujar dentro y fuera de Stiles. Finalmente, Derek sintió que su nudo los anclaba a los dos y se estrelló contra su pareja, necesitando dejarlo bien lleno de esperma.

Stiles no pudo contener los sonidos que se deslizaba de sus labios mientras aguantaba el ritmo. De acuerdo, sí, esto era exactamente lo que imaginó que sería tener sexo con Derek. Aunque nunca pensó que lo anudaría, pero Dios, a partir de ahora lo querría todo el tiempo.

"Vamos Der. Derrámate dentro de mí. Quiero sentir que me llenas." Stiles gimió al sentir que su propio orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente. "Voy a acabar con Der. Termina conmigo."

Derek asintió y estrelló frenéticamente las caderas contra Stiles y levantó una mano para frotarle el clítoris. "Sí, está bien bebé. Termina conmigo. "

Stiles se retorció y empuñó las sábanas mientras se corría gritando el nombre de Derek. Jadeó cuando bajó de las nubes y vio a Derek derrumbarse.

Derek lo soltó tan pronto como sintió que Stiles se apretaba y se convulsionaba, mientras un chorro tras otra se descargó en ese estrecho coño.

Stiles cerró los ojos ante la sensación de tener al hombre lobo derramándose dentro suyo. "Oh, Dios mío. Esto se siente raro y, sin embargo, es tan caliente." Gimió.

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba el cuello de Stiles y besaba su sudorosa piel, lamiéndola y gimiendo. "Dios, sabes tan bien".

"¿Qué sabor tengo?" Preguntó Stiles.

"A mí", gruñó Derek cuando sus ojos brillaron rojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Stiles ante el tono posesivo de Derek. "Mm ... tuyo. Me gusta. "Dijo soltando un bostezo. "Duerme ahora. Me has liquidado".

Otra risita provino de Derek mientras el lobo maniobraba para colocar las mantas a su alrededor. Los acomodó de costado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles mientras enterraba su nariz en el cabello del muchacho. "Solo para que conste, no te encuentro asqueroso porque eres diferente. Y aunque no puedas creerlo, realmente me gusta tu coño. Eres perfecto tal como eres, polla o coño, me enamoré de ti incluso antes de saber qué había debajo de tu cintura. Nunca cambiará la forma en que me siento por ti".

Stiles pestañeó con los ojos soñolientos hacia Derek. "¿Me amas?"

"¿Eso es lo que te quedó de todo lo que dije?"

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno, fue la parte más importante". Se inclinó y besó la piel arrugada entre las cejas fruncidas de Derek. "Pero gracias por decir eso. Lo he escondido por tanto tiempo. Scott ni siquiera sabe y prácticamente nos contamos todo. Eres la primera persona, además de mis padres, incluso yo mismo, de amarme y aceptar mi cuerpo tal cual es. No creo poder agradecerte lo suficiente. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de tener una relación romántica con nadie debido a mis fallas anatómicas. También pensé que sería virgen por el resto de mi vida. Así que, gracias de nuevo por ocuparte de mi molesta v-card".

Derek rodó los ojos y pellizcó la nariz de Stiles. "En serio estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de ti. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora al respecto". Suspiró dramáticamente. "Ya estoy demasiado enganchado".

Stiles graznó indignado y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Derek. "¡Retira eso! Soy una excelente pesca, muchas gracias. Es un placer tenerme cerca".

"Eso es totalmente discutible. Pero tienes razón acerca de ser una excelente pesca".

Stiles golpeó a Derek de nuevo antes de besarlo. "Voy a dormir ahora, idiota".

Derek se rió entre dientes y acarició su rostro en el cuello de su compañero. "Buenas noches, bebé."

Stiles suspiró con satisfacción y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de Derek. "Noches Alfa. ¿Te quedarás? Papá tiene el turno de tarde y además lo va a redoblar, no me gusta estar solo".

Derek besó el costado del cuello de Stiles. "Sí, me quedaré. Ahora duerme."

"B'nas noche Der." dijo bostezando.


End file.
